


Become the Place I Rest My Weary Bones

by N_Scribe



Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [14]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A sort of get-together drabble, M/M, nudity mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe
Summary: Being exhausted was no excuse for carelessness as Doc Holliday finds out when sleep deprivation leads him to the Rev's park without his weapons. Bobo Del Rey is less than impressed but thankfully keeps him from getting shot at or worse. Though as it turns out, he might have more to worry about with the fur-coat wearing male than anyone else in the park...
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701409
Kudos: 1





	Become the Place I Rest My Weary Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The plot and pairing are mine and everything else is borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made.

He slides his hat off before raking his fingers through his hair. Breathing staccatos for a moment before steadying and John Henry wonders, not for the first time, if the crazy filling his life was worth it. He was becoming more and more assured that Wyatt had been right all along and he should have just let nature take its course.

  
  


He’d just been too much of a coward back then; too afraid to square up to all his deeds and choices in life. He’d wanted more time for something he couldn’t even recall anymore; he was so tired. His very bones were tired. And at the end of the day, he wasn’t sure what it was he was actually achieving anymore.

  
  


Some days it didn’t even seem worth it.

  
  


“You look a little stressed, Henry. Might I suggest meditation or actual sleep?”

  
  


The drawled tone that usually got him to rebuke him with just as much spite startles him and he is pretty sure he gives a panicked look that off-sets the Revenant because Bobo blinks for a long moment before going, “Okay, you definitely need to sleep then because I assure you I’m not trying for that sort of response from you. Goodness, Holliday.”

  
  


“I...what?” He suddenly realizes that he’d wandered out to the compound without realizing it which is why the other had approached.

  
  


“Come on,” the other says immediately noting his confusion, “I am not having you wandering around like some idiot zombie.”

  
  


He’s too tired for an altercation, that’s what he decides to go with, when he lets the other walk him through the park to his own trailer. Everything was getting harder to focus on and the most troubling is the thought buzzing around that he’d come here of all places when exhausted beyond measure. He was no threat and wasn’t even armed. And here he was; at the compound with the goddamn Revenants.

  
  


Being shot probably would have been well deserved at this point.

  
  


Fingers tugging impatiently get his attention and he blinks slowly, sluggishly at the other male who huffs at him, “You’re clearly not going to sleep in your hat or most of this so come on and work with me a little, Henry, before I just strip you completely naked and shove you under the blankets.” He blinks a moment a little owlishly before would come, “You know what; fuck this. You’re going to stand there like a zombie then we’re doing this my way and you can bitch at me when your lightbulb turns back on.”

  
  


He still feels like he’s wading through molasses somewhat when the other starts removing layers and isn’t sure when the last time he'd actually slept **was**. Soon, he feels hands at his jeans and struggles to even get himself to respond with no success. And as it turns out, Bobo is not joking about stripping him to his skin and pushing him into his bed with a snarked, “Sleep, idiot, because clearly you need it.”

  
  


At this point, he is unable to do more than just comply.

  
  


Waking up is another matter entirely as consciousness brings with it all the revelations of his previous actions and decisions. A flush colors his skin as he realizes that he is indeed naked in Bobo Del Rey’s bed. “I did warn you,” comes the remark that has his attention shifting sharply to the demon leaning against the wall watching him. 

  
  


“H-how long...have I been asleep?” 

  
  


“Almost fourteen hours. Good job, Henry.”

  
  


He feels his skin heat up and is sure he’s flushing from embarrassment. Honestly, he should be more careful with himself but it was just getting to him. Everything was getting to him. “Did anyone try and call?”

  
  


“No, lucky for you no one seems to have noticed. I wouldn’t trust that to be the case a second time so try and get a better sleep pattern that involves more than a few days in between resting periods. You’re at a clear disadvantage when you do that since your first thought is to come here of all places. Honestly, I’m surprised no one took a shot at you.” 

  
  


“Suppose I have our tentative truce to thank for that.” 

  
  


“Probably though I don’t know if it covers idiot gunslingers waltzing around unarmed into the compound. Honestly, Henry, you are a menace.” 

  
  


“Says the fur-coat wearing Revenant.” 

  
  


“At least I sleep adequately.”

  
  


“Proper sleep is no excuse for bad fashion sense.” 

  
  


“Says the very naked man in my bed? Might wanna be careful about throwing insults if you don’t want to...handle the consequences, Henry.”

  
  


Despite the fact that the Revenant’s tone is clearly teasing, Doc can’t help the darkened flush or the way he makes sure most of him is covered. Bobo Del Rey was very unpredictable and he wasn’t sure exactly where the male’s lines were in this case so he isn’t sure exactly what was implied but he could guess. Maybe. “Fine, I’ll...suspend the argument about the coat then.”

  
  


That has the Revent snorting before he’d remark, “I promise that you are safe here. I would never do something without explicit consent so no need to worry about your virtue.”

  
  


“Are you sure about that?” 

  
  


The male gives a grin before snapping his teeth at him and answering, “Henry, I want you to be horny for me **not** terrified. It’s not at all fun if everyone is not having a good time. So yes, I am sure. Your virtue is safe. For now.”

  
  


“For now?” 

  
  


Bobo grins before repeating, “Yes, for now.” 

  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  


The promise, or possible threat, follows days after occupying more of Doc’s thoughts than he particularly enjoys. While part of him is sure that the other had said it only to off-set him because heaven knew Bobo Del Rey liked to ruffle people; another part, a part he was trying very hard not to think about the implications of, wondered if it was honest interest.

  
  


He highly doubts it would be the case to be the latter rather than the former no matter how much parts of him would prefer the male to like him. There was something insufferably charming about the Revenant; a charisma that tempted no matter the underlying danger of the demon. Doc very much dislikes how much the male tempted him.

  
  


Fingers curl around the drink he hadn’t exactly touched in the past thirty minutes or so too engrossed in trying to wrangle his thoughts and Doc isn’t sure how to deal with this. While he knows having an actual conversation with the problem at hand would no doubt be the best idea he was all too aware of the fact that it wouldn’t be what he wanted. Not by a long shot. And he really isn't sure it was a good idea to just tell him he would really like to know what would happen if he was naked again with him and this time willing for whatever he desired. 

  
  


Would that be playing into his game? These thoughts and questions are what has him wanting and yet unable to drink. And it is maddening. 

  
  


His phone goes off interrupting both his drink and thoughts and he answers before checking the number. “Hello?”

  
  


“Hello, Henry, how are you? Sleeping better, I hope.” 

  
  


The Revenant’s voice has his eyes closing as way too many emotions fill him. “We need to talk, Bobo Del Rey, and not over the telephone.” He needed to see him, to gauge what he was feeling and whether or not this was honest. 

  
  


That he wants it to be honest says a lot. 

  
  


“So you want to speak face-to-face? I can do that. Where would you feel most comfortable then, Henry?” 

  
  


“Would you be okay coming to Shorty’s?” 

  
  


“I will be there in ten.”

  
  


Somehow, Doc isn’t sure if he’s impressed or concerned with the ease by which the other agrees to meet him. He gazes at the drink on the table and sighs softly before rubbing his face. What, exactly, was he hoping to accomplish by inviting the Revenant to him? Clearly it wasn’t a good idea; no exchange between them was but he was curious, too curious to see how far the other was willing to let him call the shots and just how much of himself he was willing to reveal.

  
  


He does not have too long to fret or over think the situation before a familiar figure struts over to him. "Haven't taken a drink? That's a new one for you, Holliday."

  
  


"I find myself distracted these days as it were. Something I suspect was your intention, Bobo Del Rey."

  
  


He watches the male's reaction and finds the amused smile telling. "Well, I suppose I might have had something to do with that at least a little bit. But I will point out that you did wander, with no weapons and more than half asleep, into a place filled with Revenants. Someone had to save you from yourself at that point."

  
  


"So did I imagine the flirtations?"

  
  


There is something that falls heavy between them at the question, and Doc suddenly realizes that this was a turning point in whatever was between them. He watches the male trying to read him without allowing him to see how much he needed this answer. For someone who was good at cards, he’s not sure how much he hides as he waits for the response. 

  
  


“No, you did not,” comes the answer as the male rests his chin on his hand and watches him before adding, “I do not know if anyone has told you but you are as insufferable as you are charming, John Henry Holliday. I am hardly immune to your charms such as they are. Which is probably why you haven’t been murdered. Or shoved back in that well.” 

  
  


“Much obliged on both of those not being done to my person,” he answers fingers tracing around the rim of his glass, “What I want...what I **need** to know is what your intentions are, Bobo Del Rey.”

  
  


"Thought I told you this already, Henry: I want you willing for me." Doc is still and merely gazes at him which earns a rather bemused grin from the Revenant watching him in return. "Considering your many dalliances, I cannot be the first to hit on you."

  
  


No, he was right about that. Doc was not a stranger to being approached. However none of them were at all this charismatic, dangerous, or tempting. And heaven knew that it was a dangerous gamble with this particular male. “We both know that you are by far the most tempestuous, dangerous, and unpredictable individual in Purgatory so it goes without saying that one needs to be cautious where you are concerned.”

  
  


“You are learning, good. But honestly, Henry, as I told you; it’s not fun unless everyone is having a good time. I’m a demon not a monster. So, you decide how comfortable you are with that idea and let me know. But as you’ve no doubt figured out; minus the usual nonsense that you know not to bring in my orbit, the park is open to you though I would not come unarmed again. I may remember what constitutes being a gentleman but they still don’t and considering your penchant for taking their money from them; they’re not at all forgiving or lenient. Demons rarely are.”

  
  


“I can handle the Revs just fine,” Doc answers, “Been shot at plenty of times. Least they don’t throw the bullets back at a man.”

  
  


“Well, if you’d learn the first time not to shoot at someone who manipulates metal maybe you would not have that problem, Henry.” 

  
  


He finds himself, despite the situation, chuckling. “Perhaps, you do have a point.”

  
  


“Several of them if I’m near cutlery.”

  
  


He has no doubt of that or anything metallic in the male’s reach being turned into a dangerous and possibly lethal projectile if he willed it. It was very much one of the top reasons to be very careful in one’s dealings with him no matter what those dealings were; personal, professional, etc. 

  
  


“Is everything okay over here?” 

  
  


Doc finds himself tensing at the question though he knew there was a chance of interruption considering where they were. He gazes at Waverly who is looking at Bobo with all the mistrust he’s sure is deserving and more. “No, Waverly,” he answers, “Just talkin’. ‘S nothin’ to worry about.” 

  
  


“Are you sure because I can call Wynonna…” 

  
  


“No,” he says firmly, “Bobo Del Rey is here at my behest so there is no need to involve Wynonna in what is a friendly conversation.”

  
  


“If you’re sure?” 

  
  


“I am. No need to fret, darlin’. I have this.” The bemused snort has him giving the Revenant a look before stating, “Do not make me change my mind.” 

  
  


Bobo’s response is to reach for his ignored drink and down it. Doc huffs at him. “Really?” 

  
  


“You weren’t drinking it.” 

  
  


“I might have.” 

  
  


“I doubt it.” 

  
  


“You owe me a drink still.”

  
  


“Sure, when you’re actually going to drink it and not stare at it like you don’t know what on earth it is. Which is exactly what you were doing before I called no doubt.” 

  
  


“Considering how things went down ‘tween us before I do not think you are at all surprised at that.” 

  
  


Bobo grins and snaps his teeth at him. “I do like to keep you guessing, Henry. One of the perks of things is that you get flustered and it’s a fantastic sight.”

  
  


“I do not…” 

  
  


“You **do** ,” comes the interruption as the other leans into his space, lips curved in that familiar cocky, and strangely enticing, grin, “and honestly, I like having that effect on you.”

  
  


Somehow, Doc is pretty sure he does, too. But he decides that’s a matter for another time as he rises. “Walk with me,” comes his curt command to the other that he hopes will be adhered to and is pleased when he ends up with the other outside the building. 

  
  


“Since when do you…” Not letting the Revenant get whatever he means to say out, Doc jerks him into his space and presses a kiss to his mouth tasting him and the drink he’d stolen. It’s hard and hungry and leaves him feeling slightly drunk when he breaks it watching the other’s eyes go stormy. “Careful what you start, gunslinger,” comes the low rumbled warning, “You know what you’re tempting here.” 

  
  


“Maybe that’s half the fun; the danger of it all,” he murmurs with a husky tone, “because you are surely the most dangerously enticing individual in all of Purgatory, Bobo Del Rey.” 

  
  


“Flattery usually gets you everywhere but I think I just want you back at my trailer and in my bed naked again. This time without you being overly tired. At least not from lack of sleep.”

  
  


“Suppose that can be arranged. You driving?” 

  
  


At that the Revenant gives a grin and a familiar snap of his teeth. “Control is very much **my** thing.”

  
  


Doc can only laugh before he walks for the other’s truck.


End file.
